Birthday Silence
by awesomeinhumanfrom
Summary: Itachi's birthday is here and he wants silence. Of course, if the Akatsuki is anything it is certainly not silent. What happens when the Akatsuki goes to the pool and is anything but quiet or peaceful?
1. Chapter 1

Review. Please. Have mercy and review.

Itachi

Chapter 1

Sun beat down on me as I looked over the deep blue waves. I sighed. How did I end up here? My birthday was today, and since it was June the other members took a pool to celebrate it with. I had planned to spend my birthday silently, that was all I had really wanted for my birthday. Silence. The peace of being left alone. But, of course, the rest of the Akatsuki could not let me endow in such a pleasure. Instead I was forced to wear a demeaning clothing choice selected by Konan and listen to the immaturity that was Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame crazily splashing each other. The only ones with some sense were Kakazu and I. We stayed out of the water. I sat with the newest book on anthropology by R. . The author was a genius; their writing style consumed me to the point I had nearly escaped the hopelessness of my current predicament of being trapped with the obnoxiousness of the Akatsuki. Then I was sprayed by a bone-chilling water gun that was held in a Kisame's hands. I wasn't mad until I saw my book was completely ruined. I looked up at my laughing partner.

"Come on, Itachi, get in! The water's great! Reading a book is no wa-" He began. I was quick to interrupt.

"Sharingan." Kisame fell out of my sight, gasping and choking under the influence of my genjutsu. I turned back to my ruined book. "Hn." I closed it sadly. There was nothing to do but sit and observe the rest of the Akatsuki. Maybe I could study them enough to classify each of their personality defects. I would have to read more on psychology first, however. Perhaps one of them would buy me a book on psychology for my birthday. I should be so lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Boredom was quick to ensue. With nothing to do but watch a group of S rank criminals act like morons, I quickly sought out my own form of entertainment. I did so by guessing what each member of the Akatsuki would get me as a present.

Deidara: a bomb that would explode the moment I opened the box (he is set on killing me)

Pein: one day off of missions (if he gives me anything)

Konan: shampoo (she has some fetish for my hair that I will probably never completely comprehend)

Hidan: a Jashin pendant (he wants to convert me)

Kakazu: nothing (if I'm lucky)

Zetsu: something dead that he will then proceed to eat

Kisame: tea (he knows how I love it)

Madara: something weird (who knows what goes on in his head)

It took longer than it should have for the Akatsuki to get bored of the pool and become hungry instead. When they did, however, they pulled me out of my comfortable chair and dragged me to a picnic table. Cake sat in front of me and I almost smiled. It looked so good that I was able to ignore the atrocious singing that expelled from the S rank criminals' mouths. I took the first piece and ate quietly. The rest of the Akatsuki didn't follow suit, they chose to be loud instead. All I wanted was silence, yet they yelled and ran about like children. It was quite infuriating. I was about to explode on them, but instead I stood up and walked back towards my chair. Maybe I could take a nap or something.

"Hey, weasel! Where are you going, hmm?" Deidara's loud cry rang in my ears and I sighed. I would practically sell my soul for some silence, but that wasn't necessary. I knew a faster, more efficient way to get the silence I wanted. I turned around slowly.

"What are you doing, un?"

"Sharingan." I said, a smile stretching across my face as everything fell back into a calm, peaceful silence. I went and sat in my chair, closing my eyes for a long nap. Silence is bliss, and after a long year of dealing with recklessness and noise I deserved bliss on my birthday. Even if it meant trapping the entire Akasuki in a genjutsu. I smiled as I enjoyed the only present I wanted: birthday silence.

The End


End file.
